Our lives
by MidoriDark34
Summary: A series of stories centered on Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. I do not own Naruto.


Chapter 1

Snow.

Snow everywhere.

It was one of those cold and lazy winter mornings, when all you had to care about was getting an extra blanket and make yourself a coup of hot chocolate to keep you warm. You could also wake up surrounded by a pair of strong arms and not need any extra warmth, but I guess that not many were as lucky as a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura Haruno woke up in a not so firm, but quite strongembrance. As she opened her eyes, the first figure she was able to make out was the sleeping, peaceful one of her lover. Memories of their love making from the night before made their way in her head and, even though it had definitely not been their first time, a faint blush still started coloring her cheeks. Last night had been so different… It all started and continued so slowly, but in a demeanor so full of passion. Each breath and each thrust were so precise, each caress so full of love.

_Love._

She could never use that word an year ago, when they were still struggling with their new-found attraction to each other. Well, more like _finally _the mutual attraction to each other. Sakura's always had feelings for him, be them physical or sentimental and, although it took her great struggles, she succeeded in capturing his attention.

In times like this one, she was grateful that she never gave up on her love for him, even if she suffered a great deal of pain caused by his constant betrayl. All those times were now gone. The fights, the loses, the war… They all made her realize that staying truthful to her feelings and not becoming the usual emotionless killing-machine, will, in the end, bring her the purest of happiness.

A hand stroking her cheek brought her out of her thoughts. Her eyes met two dark abysses in which she would happily get lost. Two infinities that she would never get tired of exploring. A soft smile brightened his appearance and she made a quick move to claim those delicious lips with her own. The kiss was slow and sensual and it easily became more was now hovering her, his body placed on hers in all the right places, their tongues battling in a fight for sweet dominance. After biting and sucking on her lower lip, his left hand gently touched her neck, his lips coming down to leave a trail of kisses on the love bites that served as a reminder of the previous hours.

Sakura tried to hold her moans as he gently bit on a more proeminent love bite, right under her collarbone. However, she could not hold back the one that came along as he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently, while stimulating the other one with his left hand. He went lower and lower, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her flat stomach, until he reached her sacred place. He parted fer fold and gave her a long, slow lick, while watching into her eyes. The movement had her moaning more loudly, arching her back and fisting one hand in his midnight locks. He continued with his teasing ministrations, until she pulled on his hair as a sign to stop. He went up to kiss her, and was about to ask her what was wrong, when she made them change positions. Now sitting directly on his lap, she moved teasingly over his hardened member, smiling devilishly. She placed wet kisses along his neck and jaw, all the while moving her hands all over his well-toned body. Right when he decided to flip them over, she restrained him with inhuman strength and positioned herself over his throbbing member.

Their pace was slow, Sasuke moving his hand up and down her stomach and breasts, caressing every piece of her pale skin and tugging lightly on her long and soft hair. No words were exchanged, just sweet, silent moans and tender touches.

Somehow, it felt even more sensual than the night before.

As they both found their release, Sakura fell panting onto his moved his hands from her hair, down her back, repeating the process for a while.

In moments like these did he realize how stupid he truly was. All those mistakes, all those years lost for nothing. Years he could have spent with her, in her arms.

In moments like these, she kissed him and made him forget everything but her name.

Moments like these made them realize how much they needed each other.

She kissed him long and hard and whispered in his ear:

"Good morning, love."

**A/N : Hi, guys! It's been a while since I wrote something. I am pretty happy with the way this chapter turned like, since it's the first lemon I've written in like, ever (that's why I also felt like writing something more…umm...fluffy?). Well, I can't really say chapter, since this story will, actually, be a series of random stories about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. From my last experiences, I see that I can't really write a serious story since English is not my first language and I feel like I am lacking on vocabulary and grammar quite a lot. I am so full of ideas and it really sucks to know that I am not capable to share them with others. Random stories come to me more naturall , that's why I chose to start writing them, to practice my English and my writing skills. This way, I will also update more frequently. **

**If you can, I would really appreciate if you reviewed and told me your first impressions, what I lack, what is my pro, anything.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story and have a great day!**


End file.
